


The Way We Were

by TsundereShipper



Category: Lunar (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Mention of pregnancy, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereShipper/pseuds/TsundereShipper
Summary: *POST GAME* Alex and Luna reminisce about their lives from before their journey, till after their journey. Was Althena's wish able to be realized?One-Shot. A short little prelude before Eternal Blue.





	The Way We Were

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece written while I was in high school (I am now 26) that I decided to touch up and revist. Dedicated to the Lunar Duology a series that has the honor of being part of my top 5 JRPGs of all time, they don't make em anymore like they used to. PSX era still god-tier for JRPGs!

It was a quiet day in Burg, Alex was at Dyne's grave again smiling down at the monument as he allowed himself to reminisce. This gravesite is where he started his journey; it harbored so many memories of his journey as a Dragonmaster two years ago. It was also the gravesite where he pulled out Althena's sword, which disappeared as well after the battle with Ghaleon and the Vile Tribe ended, here everything began.

_Well, technically this isn't really a grave,_ Alex chuckled to himself. It was true, since Dyne the former Dragonmaster and Alex's idol was still very much alive and well, and was living out the rest of his days as an ordinary traveler known as Laike.

As Alex began too get lost in his thoughts of Dyne he suddenly heard a voice call out to him…..

"ALEX! Oh _Allllllex~,_ where are you?!''

Alex chuckled; he knew that voice all too well.

He turned around and was face to face with his long time white dragon companion Nall, who despite appearances was quite the sarcastic little dragon. "Oh Alex, It's been over two years since we got back to Burg and yet you're STILL coming here to Dyne's monument? Honestly…'' Nall let out a sigh of exasperation. 

"Ha-ha, sorry Nall It's just that even now, I never get tired of coming here. Besides I was just doing a little reminiscing you know about all that's happened.''

"Well can't you do that _LATER?!_ Luna's waiting for us by the springs and you know as well as I do what happens when you keep Luna waiting, she gets _pissed off_ , and she usually doesn't make me fish for dinner _WHEN_ she's pissed off! A pissed off Luna means no fish for Nall which equals a very _hungry_ Nall! And a hungry, hungry Nall isn't pleasant to be around lemme tell you!"  
  
Alex simply chuckled as he made his way back into the outskirts of Burg whilst listening to Nall's incessant ranting along he way. 

"HEY ARE YOU LISTINING TO ME?! _ALLEXX?!''_ Nall cried out as he too followed Alex to the springs.

As soon as Alex arrived he could already hear the beautiful melody of singing echoing through the waters. _Yup Luna's already here alright._

There on the center step of the springs, sat a beautiful young girl around 18 with long cascading blue hair pulled back in a bandana that almost resembled something like a goddess's hair. She also seemed to be singing a song of sorts, a hymn that seemed too calm all the birds and creatures in the vicinity. Even after the battle she still had her singing power, though now by definition she was just a normal human being, still if Alex was sure of one thing in this world it was that no matter what lay ahead, Luna's majestic singing voice would never fade.

" _Boo!_ Guess who?'' Alex snuck up on her and put his hands on her face, playfully covering her eyes, Luna simply smirked and turned around to face her captor.

"Somebody tall dark and handsome who happens to be my very own personal Dragonmaster in Shining armor?"Alex could practically _hear_ the smirk that was most likely etched on her face right about now.   
  
"Ahaha, I don't know about that dark and tall part, but hey if you had said brunette you would've gotten it 10 out of 10!"  
  
Melodious giggling followed as the young woman finally turned around to face her captor. "You're late _again_ Alex! We're _supposed_ to be practicing for the festival and you're just goofing off again just like in the old days. Honestly how did I get stuck with such an idiotic husband?''

"See, I told you she'd be steaming Alex!'' Nall piped up as he popped out of Alex's shoulder. Alex just simply chuckled and placed a sweet chaste kiss on Luna's lips, "Well you must have done something right in your life then.'' Luna blushed, still not used to physical displays of affection ever since she and Alex married.

"OOOH IS IT GETTING HOT IN HERE OR **WHAT?!'** ' Nall teased. Now both Luna AND Alex were blushing.

_"NALL!'_ ' They both shouted at once.

"What, it was just a joke, jeez, touchy _touchy_ ~''

Alex cleared his throat and spoke up, "Nall I think you should probably leave us alone for awhile.''

"Huh?! Oooh why should I? _I'm booooored~_!''

"Because me and Alex have to practice for the festival, and if you don't leave you won't be getting any fish tonight for dinner.'' Luna calmly said with a sugary sweet(but dangerous)smile plastered on her face.

"Ugh…..okay okay I'm leaving already, _geez!"_

As soon as Nall flew off Alex and Luna sat quietly together for awhile watching the spring's waterfall.

"Everything's so peaceful now, just as it should be.'' Luna remarked.

"Yeah.'' Though Alex did have to admit, he did miss his days of adventuring quite a bit.

"Say Alex, you were at Dyne's monument again weren't you?''

"Eh, uh yeah... How'd you know?''

Luna simply giggled and stood up waving her hands around as she spun around. "Oh Alex you should know by now, you can't hide _anything_ from me I know you too well.''

"Ha-Ha that's for sure.'' Alex got up as well and went over to Luna's side wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "It seems just like yesterday…..'' Alex softly spoke up.

"Hmm? What seems like yesterday?''

"When I first left Burg and went on my journey to become a Dragonmaster.''

Luna sadly smiled at the thought, that journey certainly did hold a lot of memories, especially for Luna. During that time Luna was captured by Ghaleon, one of the four Great Heroes who served under Dyne. He was also Dyne's best friend but he supposedly betrayed Dyne by teaming up with the Vile Tribe and imprisoning the four great dragons. Even two years after he was defeated, Alex and Luna still couldn't understand just _what_ his true motives where.

"I know it's too late now but I wish that maybe we could of saved Ghaleon. I mean he truly was a pitiable man....'' Luna sighed wistfully.

"Eh, what do you mean Luna? Are you saying you actually feel sorry for _GHALEON?!'_ ' Alex asked with a surprised and confused look on his face. He just couldn't comprehend Luna of all people having mercy on the very person who imprisoned and twisted her mind like that to make her do all those horrible things for his sick pleasure! Wasn't _she_ the one out of all of them whom suffered the most by his hands?

Luna smiled sadly as she recalled the event. "I remember Ghaleon actually telling me back when I was the Dark Goddess how he had lost all his hope and faith in Althena because she had chosen too become a human, and entrust the future of the Silver Star too the humans. I'm guessing he probably felt that Althena was abandoning _HIM_ , and thus because of that thought he became obsessed with bringing Althena back and with that plan in mind, it eventually twisted him into something evil when he never truly was…'' Luna sighed as she began throwing flower petals into the flowing river, the petals making ripples in the water. "I just find it sad that Ghaleon just couldn't believe in the faith Althena had in the power of humanity.''

_Now_ he got it, Alex smiled sadly to himself too thinking, _Of course Luna would know this better then anyone, after all she once was Althena herself...._

It was hard to believe but true, who would have thought that the blue-haired woman who had been brought to Alex's house by Dyne himself when she was just a baby and Alex himself was only 2 or 3 years old would be Alex's destiny. Bearing no name, no home, and was claimed to have been found in the woods, the girl who Alex's parents had named Luna was actually the reincarnation of the Goddess Althena herself. Till this day Alex had thanked his lucky stars that Dyne had led him to his one true love and brought the both of them together. Alex himself never forgot the day when he had first met Luna, when she was still an innocent little baby wrapped in angelic white cloth, peeking out from the cloth she was swathed in, smiling at little Alex as he returned the smile and held her for the first time. That had been the happiest day for him. The same could not be said for Luna though… All her life Luna had been searching, trying to find out just who she was and where she had come from, why she was born into this world. Little did she know that this journey to find herself would result in her finding out something she wouldn't _want_ to know. Her destiny, both a blessing and a curse. But it was Luna herself who decided in the end to carry out Althena's everlasting wish and remain human, so though the spirit of Althena still remained in her, Luna gave up her immortality and chose to live out the rest of her days as a human; beside the man she loved. It was what Althena would of wanted… Luna would carry out the wish Althena had had for herself, which was to finally be happy with the one she loved. It was that wish that made Althena reincarnate herself as a human in the first place, so that maybe this time her reincarnation would be able to live the life she wanted all along, and finally be happy.

Althena herself was actually in love with Dyne and she knew that because of her duty she and Dyne could never be together, however she also knew that maybe perhaps all was not lost and someday she would find happiness in the form of a blue-haired angelic songstress, and would fall in love again with a certain green-eyed future Dragonmaster. Yes Alex and Luna both knew that they had both been entrusted to carry out Dyne and Althena's legacy, and live the life Dyne and Althena wanted for each other; they would do their best not to fail them. Dyne and Althena's love would be carried on within by both Alex and Luna.

Alex sighed as he took out his Ocarina and stared at it, "you know I've been wondering how everybody else has been doing, I mean are they living happy lives as well?''

Luna simply giggled and took out a postcard. "Actually I got this postcard from Jessica just recently, she says that she and Kyle are on another adventure out on the high seas and will be returning to Meribia soon to fulfill their duties as Governor and Governess of Meribia. They said that maybe hopefully they'll stop by at Burg along the way for a visit.''

Alex's eyes shot wide open, "oh my god! Are you saying that Jessica and Kyle actually finally settled down and got _MARRIED?!''_ Alex couldn't contain himself as he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but I just can't see Kyle as a husband, and how in the world did they get past Hell Mell?!"   
  
"Well I guess Hell Mell finally saw how much Kyle cared about his daughter and allowed them to marry, and don't worry Kyle hasn't changed one bit even though he's now a  husband, Jessica said in her postcard that he's still his old drunken perverted self, only now that he's married to her she keeps him in line with a few slaps to the face and bonks on the head.''

Alex continued laughing; still shocked that Hell Mell had actually finally accepted Kyle. But he supposed it shouldn't have come as such a surprise, after all Kyle had risked his life trying too break the spell Hell Mell was under just for Jessica. It would be only natural now for her father to harbor some warm feelings towards the bandit who saved his life and the world.

Alex suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah that reminds me, I wonder how Mia and Nash are doing? I mean isn't Mia the new head of the Magic Guild?''

"Actually in the postcard Jessica sent me, she mentioned that she's been visiting Vane a lot recently, and it seems that Mia is doing an amazing job as head of the Magic Guild. It also seems that Vane is on its way back to being rebuilt, and everyone's working very hard to restore its glory. Jessica also mentioned that Mia has gotten a lot more confident as a leader, and is not as shy and unsure of herself like she used to be.''

Alex smiled; he always knew Mia had what it took to become a great leader. She displayed incredible magical ability and finesse on their journey, but that just left one thing….. "Luna, what about Nash? How is he doing? I mean, did Jessica mention anything about him in the postcard?

Luna continued giggling as she stood up and wore a look of exuberance on her face. "You won't believe this Alex, but yes she did mention Nash. And it seems that he's doing better than ever, in fact him and Mia are _engaged!_

Alex quickly covered his mouth, as he resisted the urge to laugh out loud. He couldn't believe it, Nash and Mia. He always knew Nash had a little crush on her; okay scratch that, a _humongous_ crush on her as he seemed to make it obvious throughout every point during their past journey together, but he never in a million years would have thought Mia would _ever_ realize Nash's feelings for her, much less return them!

"Wow, I don't believe it. Are you saying that Mia finally realized Nash's feelings for her?! And I thought that day would never come....''

"Well, it seems that Mia finally realized how much Nash cares for her. I'm so happy that he was finally able to get his feelings across, they make such a sweet couple.''

"Yeah," Alex replied, genuinely happy that all his friends had found happiness after their journey he then looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed as he thought back to his days of adventuring. "Well it seems everyone is living happy, peaceful, lives at least, I'm glad.''

" _Alex!_ Could you be missing your adventuring days? Luna remarked, as she eyed Alex suspiciously. "N-No, Alex quickly replied nervously. Ha-Ha, what would make you think that?''

"Oh Alex, you know that you can't hide anything from me, so don't even try.''

Alex sighed, she was right, Luna was always right. He knew that their was no point in trying to hide things from Luna, since it seemed at times that Luna knew Alex better than Alex knew himself. "Alright, I guess I am missing my adventuring days _a little_.'' Alex admitted.

Luna smiled as she softly replied, "Well I should have expected as much, after all you were always the type that could never be tied down. But remember Alex, we're going to be parents in a few short months, so keep that thought in your head the next time you think about going out on another adventure again.''

Alex smiled to himself, as he brought himself closer to Luna and put a hand to her stomach. Yes it was true, in just a few more months he Alex, former Dragonmaster, and savior of the world would have to face the new challenges of parenthood. It would be a lie to say he wasn't nervous, but he knew just how precious the life growing inside his wife's stomach, that him and Luna had made together was. And so he made a vow to himself that he would be the best father he could be.

"Well, hopefully our child won't get your impulsive adventuring spirit,'' Luna chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad am I?''

"Just a little…'' Luna grinned.

"Oh you're going to get it now!'' Alex chuckled playfully, as he pulled Luna closer to him, picked her up, and spun her around, Luna laughing the whole way through, when minutes later they both fell down from exhaustion onto the soft grass, still laughing from that little bout of play. Suddenly though they heard a rather loud chipper voice calling out to them from the distance.

" **HEY,** ARE YOU GUYS DONE PRACTICING YET?! THE FISH WON"T COOK THEMSELVES, AND I"M HUNGRY HERE! C'MON WHAT"S TAKING SO LONG????''

Alex and Luna both laughed to themselves as they knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "We'll be there in a minute Nall!'' Alex called out. He then stood up and stretched out his hand for Luna to grab onto.

"C'mon, let's go home.''

"Mmm-hmm,'' Luna nodded happily in agreement, as she took Alex's hand and stood up herself. And with their hands intertwined, and the Blue Star looking down on them, Alex and Luna ran across the meadow, back to their home in Burg. Not sure exactly what awaited them, or what will happen in the future, but for now they were happy and that was all that mattered. And soon they would welcome a new life into the world, a life that would ensure peace throughout the future generations. A life that would represent Dyne and Althena's love for each other, a life that would represent Alex and Luna's love for each other and this world. And finally, a life that would carry out the faith and hope Althena had for this world, and for humanity.

_And so a new day begins._  
  
Owari  


**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that any baby Alex and Luna have is actually gonna be the direct ancestor of Hiro, so unknowingly Goddess Althena's decision to entrust the future to humanity and settle down and love as a human would be directly tied to Lucia learning her lesson and coming into her own in Eternal Blue. I love it when things are tied up all neatly like that ahaha.


End file.
